


Советник

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Гокудера — его самый верный советник.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Советник

Цуна сидит, откинувшись на кожаную спинку ровно так, чтобы расслабленная уверенность не казалась наглым хвастовством, и внимательно смотрит на человека, расположившегося по другую сторону стола. Сегодня встреча проходит на территории дона Корензо, и, возможно, поэтому он ведёт себя достаточно вызывающе: вальяжно растекается по креслу, наигранно неохотно цедит слова между затяжками дорогой сигары. Цуна даже сочувствует его консильери, который не может отмахнуться от едкого дыма, лезущего в глаза. Стоящий позади Гокудера ухмыляется незаметно для остальных, но очень ощутимо для Цуны. Это даже не хвалёная гиперинтуиция, это долгий опыт совместной работы, половина жизни, прожитая вместе, после которой буквально срастаешься в один организм. 

Цуна улыбается про себя — на лице не шевелится ни один мускул.

Переговоры идут ещё три с половиной часа, и под конец Цуна чувствует себя весьма уставшим. Лишь мысль о скором возвращении в резиденцию Вонголы помогает ему улыбнуться, на прощание пожимая руку дону Корензо. Гокудера вежливо кивает и придерживает дверь, пропуская Цуну вперёд — усовершенствованная защита системы С.A.I. позволяет без опасений придерживаться этой традиции. Привычная проверка машины отнимает ещё пять минут, после чего Гокудера открывает дверцу, дожидается, пока Цуна сядет на переднее пассажирское сидение, и занимает водительское место. Заводит двигатель и стартует в сторону «дома».

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Цуна, когда они отъезжают на приличное расстояние от места встречи.

— Сам Корензо не опасен, а вот его консильери доверять не стоит. Более того я бы предложил незамедлительно его устранить, — Гокудера замолкает на полуслове и слегка хмурится.

Цуна понимающе кивает и открывает бардачок. Сигарет на привычном месте нет — Гокудера в очередной раз решил бросить курить. Последняя попытка была предпринята месяцев десять назад. Продержался Гокудера шесть. 

— Но? — спрашивает Цуна, доставая портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака и протягивая Гокудере сигарету.

— Но, возможно, нам будет лучше дождаться разрешения их конфликта с Мелонце. — Гокудера замолкает, щёлкая одной из зажигалок, разбросанных по салону.

Цуна молчит, зная, что Гокудере необходимы ещё минута-две, чтобы закончить взвешивать все варианты и прийти к окончательному решению. То, что оно принято, Цуна замечает по слегка расслабившимся рукам, сжимающим руль.

— И? — уточняет Цуна, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

— Мелонце более перспективные союзники, — говорит Гокудера, после чего выбрасывает окурок в приоткрытое окно.

— Я тоже так подумал, — кивает Цуна, с облегчением выдыхает и начинает разминать затёкшую шею. — Когда приедем, отдам распоряжение. И что насчёт партии в шахматы?

В шахматы Цуна играть так и не научился, несмотря на все старания Гокудеры. Но привычка иногда играть вечерами, чтобы расслабиться после сложного дела, осталась.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Гокудера, улыбаясь и слегка качая головой.

Цуна улыбается тоже.

Они едут домой.


End file.
